User blog:RustyPipez/The Bigger Mystery?
What's Going On? As many of you may know, the Shrine of the Sight has finally been solved. btw, i was the first person to suggest using cubes 12 and 13, notice me senpai. Anyways, the Shrine is a large puzzle itself, but what confuses me even more is how a month's worth of trouble... has ended with a painting. Maybe not an ordinary painting, but you can get those inside the maze anyways. Paintings are also just a decoration, how could it be that a simple decoration ''is at the end of a giant puzzle? Why didn't Defaultio make the prize for solving the shrine something BIG? Maybe a new axe, or permanent access to a new biome? Those all sound nice, but instead... a painting. y u do dis defaultio? Unless... Anyone remember the pits? The Wood R Us Pit and the Taiga Pit. THEY'RE NOT GONE YET. They're just covered by grass. That means that the pits have something to do with a mystery. If the pits were an accident, Defaultio would have already removed them by now. But they aren't, and similar to the shrine, Defaultio has said nothing about them in the Changelog. This means that the pits may be part of another mystery. Maybe we can't access them yet, but Defaultio might open up the holes in a later update. Also, remember the candy cane axes? They still don't do anything, but why are they in the game? An axe is supposed to cut trees, not fall out of your hands. We have been speculating about a candy cane biome for a long time, and how it may be behind the shrine. It wasn't. So the axe is still useless. Meaning that there is still a mystery. So what? Personally, I think that the painting will help us somehow. It could be a key to the next part of a big mystery. One does not simply award paintings at the end of a huge puzzle, unless it's a lead for another puzzle. Soon, Defaultio may update the note on the bulletin board, that may lead us on the path for solving it, similar to the "Nothing is random" note, and how it helped us discover the color patterns of the Numbered Cubes. But then again, that's just the typical Lumber Tycoon 2. Always full of mysteries. Some theories 'NOTE: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE LOSS OF ANY PAINTINGS. I AM SIMPLY JUST GIVING THEORIES. IF YOU FOLLOW THEM AND LOSE YOUR ITEMS, IT IS NOT MY FAULT.' 'Theory 1' I don't have the painting yet. Let me just get that out of the way. I don't have a painting, but I have a theory. The Bold and Brash is the largest painting in the game. Why would it be large? Maybe it's supposed to be put in... something. Do the Wood R Us Pit and Taiga Pit seem like something? Maybe you need to put the painting in one of the pits. Maybe it might unlock the spawn area sinkage? That thing's been here forever. If Defaultio knew it was in the game, he would have most likely removed it. After all, after the Good Dinosaur event, the sinkage has not been used to advertise anything, yet it is still there. Why would Defaultio keep it in the game for this long? Also, on Jerrick's blog post, a comment said that the sinkage is supposed to be an entrance for a future area. Candy Cane Biome clue, much? Also, another thing. The Bold and Brash is originally from the Spongebob series. You can view an excerpt of it here. In the video, Squidward calls the painting Bold and Brash. Immediately after, the judge says, "More like, belongs in the trash!" (so savage m8). But what I think is that the original quote can somehow give us a clue, maybe? "Belongs in the trash" Taiga Pit and Wood R Us Pit: can randomly glitch and delete items. Similar to a trashcan, no? 'BELONGS IN THE TRASH' 'Theory 2''' Maybe the painting can be used another way. Maybe the image will be helpful. What if Defaultio hid something within the painting... so it can be both a painting, and a secret message? The list below are maybe some different things we can do with the painting. - Pixelate the image, similar to the original pixel art for the shrine of the sight. Could maybe see something in the image? - Adjust contrast and brightness. Those things are always clever. Category:Blog posts